To improve fuel economy, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may utilize regenerative (regen) braking, in which kinetic energy is converted by an electric machine into storable energy during braking and then made available for vehicle propulsion. When in parallel regenerative mode, the regen powertrain attempts to detect wheel slip events using a position sensor on the drive shaft and a limited slip control detection algorithm. While sufficient for some road surfaces, this mode of operation is less efficient on other types of surfaces. Utilization of an ABS active signal to inhibit parallel regenerative during wheel slip events may be a more efficient mode of operation for a variety of road surfaces.
Accordingly, a system and method for improved ABS performance during parallel regenerative braking which uses an ABS active signal as a primary mechanism to inhibit parallel regenerative braking during wheel slip events is needed.